Exorcist
Exorcist Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: '''Simple and Finesse Weapons * '''Tools: None * Saving Throws: Dexterity and Intelligence * Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Religion, History, Insight, Perception, and Investigation Equipment * (a) leather amor or (b) exorcist robes * (a) rapier (b) shortsword or © handaxe * Shortbow with 20 arrows * A religious item of some sort Exorcism At 1st level, you may expel an evil spirit from a friendly creature's body and separating them into two different beings. Both the evil spirit and the creature will have half the hit points it would normally have and will have disadvantage on all rolls for 1 minute. You may use this ability once per short rest. At 16th level, expelling any Daemon with a CR rating lower than 2 will be killed instantly and the friendly creature will be reduced down to 0 hit points Daemonic Lore At 1st level, you have extensive knowledge on Daemonic artifacts and weapons. You have advantage to any roll that has you recall any information about those artifacts and/or weapons. Spell Chart At 2nd level, you may choose spells from the Sorcerer spell list. Fighting Style At 3rd level, you choose on the following features: Advance Acrobatics:'''You have advantage on rolls for Dexterity based skills and saving throws. '''Fencing: When wielding a weapon in one hand and none equipped in the other, you gain an advantage on attack rolls when there are no more than one enemy within a 10 foot radius of yourself. Two Weapon Fighting: When wielding two weapons, you may roll a 1d6 and add the number rolled onto the damage of the second attack. Magic Martial Arts: When wielding no weapons, you have an advantage on attack rolls that use magic. Exorcist Path At 3rd level, you choose on of the following Paths: * Path of The Faithful * Path of The Wanderer * Path of The Undying * Path of The Banishing Ability Score Improvement At 4th level, and again 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may increase an attribute score by 2, or two attribute scores by 1. As normal, you cannot increase a an attribute score more than 20. Daemon's Bane At 6th level, when you expel a Daemon from a friendly creature through any means, you have advantage on attack rolls against that Daemon for 1 minute. Binding Grasp At 10th level, you may cast an aura with a radius of 30 feet that lasts for 1 minute or until an action is expended to remove it. Any Fiend or Undead inside this aura will have their speed halved and a disadvantage on Dexterity based rolls. You may use this one time until a long rest is needed. At 18th level, you may use this three times until a long rest is needed. Increased Reflexes At 14th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to any Dexterity based roll that you don't have a proficiency with and double your proficiency bonus to any Dexterity based roll that you do have a proficiency with. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Daemonic Protection At 17th level, you gain an advantage on saving throws against Fiends and Undead. Wrath of God At 20th level, you may reduce your maximum hit points by 1d6 + half your level for 1 hour. Any Fiend or Undead in a 60 foot radius of you will be warped onto a different plane than you before being returned, taking 3d8 force and 12d4 holy damage. Path of The Faithful Faithful Benevolence At 3rd level, you gain a proficiency bonus in religion if you don't already have it. Otherwise, you gain a double proficiency bonus in religion. Religious Idol At 7th level, you are welcomed to any shrine, church, or worshiping area that worships your religion. You may rest at these places for a maximum of 6 hours, gather up to a maximum of 3 days worth of rations, and repair any magical items that have been broken. Religious Clarity At 13th level, you can see invisible and sneaking creatures who do not follow the same religion as you in a 10 foot radius. At 17th level, this radius increases to 30 feet. Religious Enlightenment At 15th level, any creature who worships a different religion than you has a disadvantage on saving throws against you. 'Excommunication' At 20th level, you may create a 30 foot aura radius in a 60 foot range of you. Any creature who does not follow the same religion as you who ends their turn in this radius will take 6d8 holy damage. You may use this once per long rest. Path of The Wanderer Favored Terrain At 3rd level, you may choose one of the following terrains: * Arctic * Forest * Plains * Desert You cannot become lost while in this terrain except by magical means and any difficult terrain inside these areas does not effect you. When you study your surroundings for 1 hour, you know the location of all creatures unless they are sneaking or invisible and you have an advantage on rolls whenever you forage in that area. Trackfinder At 7th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to any roll that has your track a creature. If you are in your favored terrain, you double your proficiency instead. Wanderer's Embrace At 13th level, whenever you are in your favored terrain, you may use a 1st level spell slot to create a familiar that can help guide you and friendly creatures through difficult terrain, make you and friendly creatures unable to get lost by any means, and you only need to study your location for 30 minutes to know the location of all creatures unless they are invisible. This familiar will stay for 1 hour before disappearing and can only be used once every seven days. At 17th level, you may use this once per day. Nature's Enlightment At 15th level, whenever you are in your favored terrain, you may add your proficiency bonus to any Wisdom based roll. Mother's Rage At 20th level, whenever you are in your favored terrain, you may use an action during combat to have all Beasts in a 100 foot radius of yourself attack any creature that is hostile towards you for 1 minute. You may use this once per seven days. Path of The Undying Demise At 3rd level, if you were to drop down to 0 hit points, you may instead raise yourself to 1 hit point and have disadvantage on all rolls until your next turn. You may use this three times before a long rest is needed. Grief At 7th level, if any friendly creature would drop down to 0 hit points in a 10 foot radius, you may instead raise them to half your current hit points and yourself dropping down to 0 hit points. You may use this three times per long rest. Despair At 13th level, if any hostile creature would succeed on their death saves in a 10 foot radius, you may instead roll a 1d4, subtracting their roll by the amount you rolled. You may use this once per day. At 17th level, this die increases to 1d6. Resurrection At 20th level, if you or any friendly creature were to drop down to 0 hit points, you may expel all spell slots to instead raise that creature to maximum hit points with a disadvantage on all rolls until that creature's next turn. You may use this once per seven days. Path of The Banishing Banish At 3rd level, you replace Exorcism with this feature. In a 30 foot radius, you may make an attack roll on a Fiend or Undead. If succeeded, that creature will be unable to deal or take damage, use any items or spells, unable to speak, and become translucent for 1 minute. Planeshift At 7th level, you may have yourself and a target Fiend or Undead in a 30 foot radius be unable to take or deal damage from other creatures except each other, use any items or spells unless it targets one another, and become translucent for 1 minute. You may use this three times per long rest. Phantom Form At 13th level, you may have yourself unable to deal or take damage, use any items or spells, and become translucent for 1 minute. You may use this once per long rest. At 17th level, you may also target another friendly creature. Reality Shatter At 20th level, you replace Wrath of God with this feature. All creatures in a 60 foot radius instead of yourself must roll a Constitution saving throw. If failed, they will take 12d12 holy damage and 12d12 necrotic damage and cannot deal or take damage, use any items or spells, unable to speak, and become translucent for 1 minute. If succeeded, they only take half damage and cannot deal or take damage, use any items or spells, unable to speak, and become translucent for 1 minute. You may use this once per seven days.